


Power of Curls

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: This came from a prompt from Rhinkipoo. Enjoy.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhink Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Power of Curls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhinkipoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/gifts).



It’s soft. And utterly incredible. That much he knows. 

Link rolled onto his back, huffing out a breath. He couldn’t sleep. He’d been stuck in the house for this quarantine for far too long and it was doing things to his brain. Specifically, when it came to thoughts of Rhett.

He had watched back the honey episode that day, smiling at Rhett’s pet names intended to rile him up. But when Stevie pointed out Rhett’s hair and he gave it a shake in response, Link couldn’t get it out of his head. They had done a vlog--God, he missed those--where he straightened Rhett’s hair. He spent the time with Rhett’s curls just getting reacquainted with touching Rhett’s head. There was always a level of intimacy associated with it for him that he desperately wanted to tamp down being on camera. To make matters worse, he hadn’t touched Rhett’s hair in a long time so this felt like an entirely new experience with all the hair. 

And the  _ hair _ . It was beautiful, especially when Rhett let it go wild. Link had never imagined it curling the way that it did or even it being as soft as it was. Whatever product Rhett had been using made his hair feel like silk. If there hadn’t been any cameras, Link could see himself playing with Rhett’s hair. Petting it back from Rhett’s face, tangling his fingers through it, lightly scratching the scalp. But the small sighs Link imagined Rhett would make was making his own skin warm and tingly. 

He sighed as he threw the covers off, desperate to cool down. He shut his eyes, but couldn’t fall into the darkness since his brain kept assailing him with images of light bouncing off of Rhett’s golden mane. A mane. That was the best description for it. Rhett was a lion and Link wanted nothing more than to tame him and that hair under his ministrations. 

Link ran his hands through his own hair to take his mind off of Rhett’s, but it didn’t feel the same, feeling foreign to what his brain had been assaulting him with all day. His hands slid down, rubbing his face and sighing once more.

He needed to get out of the house.   


* * *

Rhett was startled awake. He looked around before he heard it--knocking. Barbara jumped from the bed, racing to the front door as she barked. He sat up, running a hand over his face and through his hair as he pulled the covers off. Grabbing his boxers at the foot of the bed, he hopped into them as he walked toward the front door, whoever there insistently knocking at this point. He peeked out the window to the side and confusedly pulled the door open once he saw who was there.

“Link?” he asked, stepping back quickly as Link rushed in. He closed the door as he took in Link, now pacing in circles, Barbara happily trying to jump on him. “What’s wrong?” His question fell on deaf ears as Link continued pacing. Barbara, realizing it was a lost cause to get his attention, trotted back towards the bedroom.

Rhett stepped forward and gingerly placed his hand on Link’s arm, pulling him back into the moment. He grabbed Link’s other arm and leaned forward a bit, trying to make eye contact.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Rhett asked, concerned. It had been a long time since he had seen Link in person, let alone on this kind of edge. He looked tired. He’d lost some weight from his already slender frame and his hair was sticking up all over. 

Link looked at him surprised. “I...I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep so I decided to get in the car and drive and...I guess I ended up here.”

“You guess?” Rhett said, worry infecting his tone. “You  _ are _ here. You remember getting here, right?”

“Yeah, vaguely.” Link looked down, slightly ashamed.

Rhett pulled him into a tight hug. “Next time you feel like this, you know you can just call me, right?” He could feel Link’s arms tighten around his torso. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Rhett said. They stood like that for a moment more, the slow realization that they were in the same space together once more, holding each other as if their lives depended on it. Well, it felt like it did for Rhett at least.

“Hey,” Rhett whispered, pulling back from Link and taking his hand. “Come on.”

They silently headed back to Rhett’s bedroom. Link toed his slippers off as Rhett swatted Barbara down to the foot of the bed. Rhett gestured for Link to get in and he followed, pulling up the covers and snuggling deeply into the bed. He went to put his arms around Link, but was stopped by the small sound from Link.

“Um, could...could I hold you? Like, put your head on my chest?”

Rhett smiled warmly as he lifted a hand to run through his hair. “Sure, bo.” He settled in, wrapping his arms around Link and placing his head down, immediately soothed by the steady metronome of Link’s heart. Link’s arms came around his shoulders and arms, one hand resting on Rhett’s bicep and the other falling into his hair. Rhett could feel Link’s fingers in his hair twitch and they contracted minutely, stroking through his curls. Link choked back a sob, and Rhett lifted his head and looked again at Link. 

“What’s wrong?”

Link gave a small smile and lightly pushed Rhett’s head back down, his fingers growing bolder as he stroked Rhett’s curls. 

“It’s better than I remember.” 


End file.
